


Eyebrows

by Tosamura26



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: this is going to be the dumbest danganronpa fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tosamura26/pseuds/Tosamura26
Summary: Miu plucks the eyebrows of the casino gang!!!I had a very strong drink, so watch this be my most popular fanfic on hereSort of spoilers but also not really





	Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> MIu's P.O.V.
> 
> This is a headcannon I literally came up with today so enjoy!

'You might mess with the machines' I mocked what the boys have said in my head, making a bunch of disgusted faces behind their backs. 'You have it written all over your face'. Fucking virgins! Why are they so rude! I want to have just as much fun as they're having! I'm the reason why they're here in the first place! Still, I stood behind them pouting, watching Ryoma kick all of their asses. Kaito was once again, angered by this, which was honestly pretty hilarious. Whenever it wasn't Ryoma's turn, I found myself being bored. I looked at each and every one of them as they thought. Their eyebrows are really terrible. Good thing I, Miu fucking Iruma, is here for them! I even have tweezers, because an inventor should always have her tools with her!

"Oh boys," I sang and pulled out the tweezers, "May I interrupt for a moment?"

"Shut up," Ouma mumbled, it being his turn so he wasn't totally focused.

"What is it, Miu," Shuichi asked. Such a sweet boy.

I cleared my throat, "You all need to be groomed, let me-."

Kaito immediately looked up, giving me a wary face, "Miu, no offence but none of us are going to take you up on any of your...ideas."

"You're not even my type," I stuck my tongue out and held the tweezers in my fingers so they could see, "Let me clean you boys up."

After a small burst of silence, the boys warily looking at each other, they finally looked over at me. A smile formed on my face when they were agreeing to let me pluck their eyebrows! I use to do this to my one friend all the time before I got into this mess, and I never thought I'd find more guys to do that with!

"I suppose I'll go first," Ryoma spoke up, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

I chuckled as he spun around to face me. It was a little awkward at first, him being very small and me being, well, a giant. I finally found the perfect angle and plucked away. He was saying it wouldn't be that bad at all, but seeing him wince from the slight pain was the greatest thing on earth! He was such a tough guy, so seeing him biting his lip made me so, so happy! His hat did cover most of his eyebrows, so I made sure to not take as much away. As soon as he was finished, he quickly tugged his hat back over them, giving me a slight dirty look. 

Next up was Korekiyo. I was a little nervous with him at first, he was such an odd dude. His eyebrows weren't even that bad, they were pretty nicely groomed. I just needed to clean them up a little bit. Thankfully, he was taller, so there wasn't much awkwardness with him. I bit my lip trying to get to the small, straying pieces of eyebrow hair that just did whatever they wanted to do. I was done with him in a couple of seconds, and then moved on to Kaito. Once again, not having much of an awkward height difference between us. 

"I'm going to make you very handsome for the ladies," I cackled, "One in particular who shall not be names is gong to fall head over heels for your!"

"Miu, what are you- ow," Kaito yanked away and held his left eyebrow.

"That was a good one, dumb ass," I ruffed his hair before yanking him back to face me.

He was finally done, which took forever between all of his stupid squirming around. And now, it was Ouma's turn who was fully aware of what was about to happen to him. He sat there, looking calmer than I thought he would. With that large group of his, he must get this all the time, along with other things! I laughed at the thought! I bent down in front of him and each time he was about to throw an insult my way, it was interrupted by his winces.

"Who's boss now, Shota," I laughed again.

If he could glare at me, he could. I thought really hard about plucking all of his eyebrows off, but ended up changing my mind at the last minute. And now it's Shuichi's turn! I smiled brightly at him, almost skipping towards him. This was really going to be fun!

"Hold your hair back," I shoved his hand to his head. 

He did what I said, just what I like! I began to pluck away and smiled at each small groan he made. He hissed between his teeth a couple times, nearly sending me to the floor in a fit of laughter. Boys really are interesting! I tilted my head slightly trying to get at better angles to get more of the stray hairs. As he continued to suck in and out, I noticed a small hair sticking out of his nose. 

"Let me get this," I moved the tweezers to his nose.

"Wait, Miu," his voice shook. 

But I just don't listen.

**Author's Note:**

> Lololol, I'm sorry about this one you guys. Still, I love you and thanks for reading!


End file.
